As a project, I decided to construct an electronic lock, which, in my opinion, would be different from other electronic locks. For example, it is my understanding that there are other electronic locks using a keyboard and which keyboard may have an indefinite number of keys such as ten keys or five keys. These other electronic locks in the keyboard have a plurality of keys or a plurality of buttons. In order to operate these other electronic locks, it is necessary to activate the correct key or to push the correct button or to activate a plurality of correct keys or correct buttons.
With this knowledge, and other knowledge, of electronic locks, I decided to construct an electronic lock having one key or one switch which was based upon activating that one key or that one switch after the passage of a certain amount of time. In other words, my electronic lock is based on the passage of time and the activation of the single switch in the keyboard or the pushing of the single buttons in the keyboard at the correct time instead of pushing a correct button or a combination of buttons out of a plurality of buttons as taught with other electronic locks.
Further, in making this electronic lock, I used my preference for making the item out of electrical components instead of mechanical components as the electrical components can give a lifetime of service and can be placed on a relatively small board such as one chip and can occupy a relatively small volume. As contrasted with the electronic circuitry and the electronic components, a mechanical lock will wear out after a few years of service and also must have components large enough to be readily worked upon and assembled. Also, the keyboard must be, sufficiently, large so that an operator will activate, only, one button at a time.
After considering my electronic combination lock, I decided that I had invented more than a lock in that I had invented a screening device which could be used for testing the reflexes of individuals. The time period of my electronic lock or electronic apparatus could be adjusted to test the reflexes of individuals and also could be adjusted to screen out those individuals or prevent those individuals, whose reflexes are not sufficiently quick, from using another piece of equipment controlled by my electronic apparatus. For example, such equipment which can be controlled by my electronic apparatus is an automotive vehicle having my electronic apparatus in combination with the ignition of the automotive vehicle. If the individual has sufficiently good reflexes or coordination, the individual can activate my electronic apparatus to change the state of the apparatus and also to change the output signal of the apparatus. Then, the individual can start the automotive vehicle and drive away. If the individual's coordination or reflex action is not sufficiently good, the individual cannot change the state of my electronic apparatus and cannot produce an output signal. This precludes the activation of the ignition system of the automotive vehicle and also precludes the starting of the automotive vehicle and the driving away of the automotive vehicle.